


Desperate for you

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Reign (TV), The Hollow Crown (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ice Skating, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bash is crazy, Bash is just the caretaker of the ice rink, But it's still Loki somehow, I REGRET NOTHING, I love this ship, Loki called Henry, Loki/Henry is a figureskater, M/M, Thor is Lokis/Henrys Ex, Why am I the only one shipping them, and madly in love, and not hungry, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry was a figureskater.</p><p>Bash was the caretaker of the ice rink.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and sat down to watch Henry skating, like he always did. At the beginning he felt somewhat ashamed – 'cause really, wasn't it kind of creepy to have one random guy always looking at you while practicing? But Henry didn't seem to care, he didn't even look his way. And that was the depressing part of Bashs new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I started to ship them, but I do and I do it hard.
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fanfic in english, so please don't judge me. 
> 
> I'm just some poor german shipper who is trying to show the rest of the world how perfect Hal/Bash is. 
> 
> I apologize for my terrible english skills.

Henry was a figureskater. And a quite beautiful one, too.

Bash was the caretaker of the ice rink. And he was – Well, not so beautiful.

A (not so) long time ago Bash thought of himself as handsome. He still was, of course, but really not handsome enough for this Prince of ice over there.  
Long, graceful legs, a slim and well-shaped upperbody and of course the most beautiful face Bash has ever seen on a guy. It was somehow depressing to watch him, floating over the ice as if he owned it, as if he ruled it.

He sighed and sat down to watch Henry skating, like he always did. At the beginning he felt somewhat ashamed – 'cause really, wasn't it kind of creepy to have one random guy always looking at you while practicing? But Henry didn't seem to care, he didn't even look his way. And that was the depressing part of Bashs new hobby.  
He didn't remember when he started this shit, but he knew he couldn't continue this way. This was just a crush – Well, at least that's what he was trying to tell himself. No crush ever managed to keep him from sleeping – or worse... eating! The latter kind of frightened him, 'cause he was always hungry. Since childhood he's been nothing but the black hole of every fridge in his reach.  
And now? Now he openes the fridge by force of habit, just to notice that he is not hungry. Which never happened before, really.  
At first he blamed his exhaustion. Too lazy to cook, obviously. So the next day he bought a whole set meal, since he knew that he needed a lot of food to feel sated. He sat there for at least half an hour just looking at his delicious meal and letting it cool down, even if he hated cold food.  
It was quite alarming, but he didn't knew why his apetite seemed to have ran off of him.

The day after as he watched Henry skating, beatiful as ever, and he saw those blue eyes looking back at him just for a second – Bashs apetite returned, immediately. Really. His stomache never growled that hard before in his entire life.  
Embarressed he left at once, buying himself four hamburgers and two hotdogs. Eating at the entrance of the ice rink wasn't his smartest idea, 'cause when Henry left and saw him eating like a starving pig... Well, Bashs apetite was gone again. And his food, too, 'cause he had the sudden urge to vomite. At least he managed to flee to the toilets before he wasn't able to hold it any longer.  
He'll never forget that disgusted look an Henrys beautiful face, the knit on his delicate brows.  
That was the day Bash stopped to call himself handsome.

So, there he was. He felt kind of pathetic, sitting there like some perverted stalker, starring at this perfect human being over there.  
He couldn't continue with this. He really couldn't.  
Bash felt weak and somewhat dizzy because of his lack of food. Maybe it was love that led him to do this. Maybe destiny forced him to. Or maybe he was just incredibly desperate, when he stood up and blocked Henrys way to the exit.  
A delicate, dark brow was raised at him.  
Bash stood there in silence for at least two minutes, just starring in those amazing blue eyes in front of him. 

“Go out with me.”

No answer. Henry just stared at him bankly. 

“I would.”

Bashs heart stopped beating for a second. Was that a YES?

“But you're standing in the doorway, so it's kind of hard to go out with you.”

Oh.

“Very funny. You know exactly that this is not what I meant.”

Bash was pissed. He really was.  
Henry just blinked awkwardly and ran his fingers through his pitchblack hair. Oh, Bash loved his hair. Some may say it's ridiculous for a man to dye his hair, but Bash thought that it was beautiful.

“I don't even know your name, you know.”

Oops. Right. That could be changed.

“Bash.”

“What?”

“Bash. That's my name. Well, nickname at least. Do you need a full name? Sebastian Poitier. And now that this problem is solved: Go out with me.”

“I still don't know you-”

“My name is Sebastian Poitier, I am twenty-five years old, born in Montreal and moved to Vancouver six years ago. I've got a half-brother, my parents were never married and I can't stand the wife of my father. I'm terrible at maths, but I love ice hockey and I am actually good at it, if I may say so. I hate spinach and chinese food, my stupid neighbour and that oaf Thor you've been going out with some months ago. But I love italian food, hamburgers, my family and... well... you. I'm madly in love with you and I really, really wanna date you.”

Henry stared at him. 

Bash started to sweat despite the cold.

Henry was still staring.

“Okay, listen. I fancy you for a while now and since I do, I'm going crazy. I can't sleep, I can't eat and I definitly can't have sex with other men, since I laid eyes on you. Believe me, I tried. I just can't get you out of my head and if you remain silent any longer, I'm going to faint then and there and feel embarressed the rest of my miserable life without you. So, please, answer me. Now.”

Bash had no idea why – But Henrys lips curled up to a smile.

“You're crazy.”

Laughing softly, he just shrugged.

“Tomorrow, after my training session. You'll be there anyway, right?”

His face turned red and he started to smile so hard, his face ached. 

“Yeah. I'll be there.”

Finally he stepped to the side to let Henry pass by. One last smile and he was gone.

Bashs stomache growled.


End file.
